


My Prince

by milkilino



Series: 'Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Lowkey Making Love but they aren't in love yet, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Titles, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Undressing, Wedding Night, Weddings, but that's for later, honestly they're both switches and verses, my first nsfw fic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkilino/pseuds/milkilino
Summary: Minho knew he'd have to get married someday, being the only prince of the Lee Kingdom, but he still wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to swear his life and love to a stranger, ready to share a bed with a person he doesn't know, ready to consummate their marriage with someone who probably wasn't even gay.But as it turns out, Minho also wasn't ready for Jisung, the boy he'd never met until he unveiled him at the altar.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 'Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148681
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P111**`

Minho never asked to be a prince.

Sure, everyone probably thinks that being a prince is great, you can do whatever you want, you’re rich and probably handsome, and yeah, Minho had those things. He lived a privileged life, but it still wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Classes day in and day out preparing him to be king some day, dance lessons, fighting lessons, and so much politics. Minho was grateful that at least his parents were supportive of him being gay, because most other kingdoms were not at all, and that would’ve made this hell even worse.

Almost as hellish as when the King informed Minho that he would be getting married come the end of the week, to a boy gifted to them as a peace offering from another kingdom, a boy Minho had never met. Minho shouldn’t have been surprised, he knew that in a royal family, marriage was just for politics, to appease the people or neighboring kingdoms, to produce sons and keep their bloodline “pure.” Love never played a role in the intimate parts of a royal relationship, even though Minho wished it could. He was at least happy that his family didn’t care about the gender of who he was interested in, that it wasn’t about having offspring that could one day rule the kingdom, but marriage was still politics, and love didn’t get a say in it.

So Minho would have to marry a stranger, a stranger who likely didn’t care about him or want anything to do with this, a stranger who probably wasn’t even gay. Minho would have a husband, but no one to love. And that, to him, was the hardest part. A stranger would share his bed every night for the rest of his life.

Sure, his parents had made it work. His mom was the daughter of a nobleman and forced to marry his father as retribution for crimes her father had committed some decades ago, and though they hadn’t loved each other and likely still don’t, they did come to care about each other, and they definitely loved their son. But Minho didn’t just want to make it work, he didn’t want to just care about the person he would spend the rest of his life with, he wanted to love them, deeply, intimately, like the couples he saw in town, the ones who didn’t have to worry about marrying for image or politics. But Minho didn’t get a say; as crown prince of the Lee Kingdom, it was his duty to follow the King’s orders, to marry whom was chosen for him, even if it wasn’t for love.

Minho is told nothing about his soon-to-be husband in the days leading up to the wedding. He knows it’s a boy around his age, so in his early 20s, and he knows he’s of at least noble if not royal status in order to be marrying a prince. But he’s given nothing else, not even a name, and it leaves Minho anxious. The days are busy, palace staff and hired workers running about preparing and decorating for the royal engagement, even the townspeople will be in attendance and the excitement is tangible, but Minho is just nervous.

What if the boy hates him? What if the boy holds it against Minho that he’s being forced into this marriage, and Minho is left married to someone who despises him? While the whole kingdom speaks in excitement about the marriage of the King and Queen’s only son, that very son can’t help the churning in his stomach and the needles prodding his heart. He knew the day would come where he’d have to marry, but now that it had arrived, all he felt was dread.

“Out with it,” Chan prodded as he helped Minho dress in his wine toned, velvety suit for the ceremony. Chan, one of the palace staff, had been Minho’s personal servant since they were both teenagers, but had always been more of the older brother that Minho never had. Despite only being a year older, Chan was wise, and always knew when something was on the younger’s mind. “What’s got you so stressed out? You’re getting married in a few hours and all you’re doing is staring off into the void.”

Minho shrugged noncommittally as Chan began doing the many buttons on his jacket. “I’m just nervous.”

“Well you’re getting married, so of course you're nervous,” Chan chuckled, seating Minho in front of the ornate vanity, beginning to apply the many makeup products shipped from around the world to the prince’s face. “But something else is going on. Spill.”

Minho sighed, watching Chan work in the mirror. “What if he hates me?” Minho asked after a moment.

“Why would he hate you?”

“Because he’s being forced to marry me, because there’s a good chance he’s not even gay, because he had to leave his home and come here to spend the rest of his life with someone he doesn’t know…”

Chan sighed, making eye contact with the prince through the mirror. “No matter how upset he may be over those many things, no one could hate you, Minho. It’s not your fault, you didn’t get a say in this either, and I’m sure your fiance knows that. You’re the most kind, sincere, warmhearted person I know, and I have no doubt your future husband will see that in you too.” Chan gave a gentle pat to Minho’s cheek. “So cheer up. You’re meeting him soon, and the last thing you want is to be in a sour mood during your own wedding. This is a night to celebrate, so try to enjoy it, okay?”

Chan’s words gave Minho the confidence boost that he needed to get through the last few hours of prep, but the nerves came back tenfold the moment he stepped behind the doors to the Grand Hall, preparing to walk out to the altar and marry the boy that’d been selected for him. Walking out to the platform, the eyes of every nobleman and local townsperson on him, Minho thought he might drop on the spot if it hadn’t been for Chan’s reassuring smile in the staff portion of the seating. This was it, there was no turning back.

Minho had to admit the place looked beautiful, colorful shades of deep red and purple fabrics strewn about the hall, flowers weaved together, hanging from every wall and chair. He was grateful that his parents and the staff had put so much effort into making sure everything looked nice, even if he was most definitely deathly afraid of the vows he was about to take.

Without warning, music struck up through the grand room, and the audience rose as Minho turned to the back, expectantly searching for the figure of his fiance to begin walking down the aisle.

And there he was. The boy was dressed in an ornately decorated, all white suit, golden accents glittering in the evening light as he was led down the long walkway by two royal guardsmen. To Minho’s disappointment, however, he was unable to see his fiance’s face, being obscured by the large piece of white fabric that was placed over his head as a veil. If it weren’t for the honey toned hands at the end of the sleeves of the suit, Minho could’ve believed his soon-to-be husband might’ve been a ghost.

Finally, the young man stepped up to the altar next to him, and though Minho still couldn’t see through the veil, he couldn’t help the calm that washed over him now that his fiance was beside him, as though the boy was washed in an aura that soothed Minho’s nerves, made him feel at peace. Facing the King who would be leading the ceremony, the wedding began.

After giving the usual speeches, about the importance of matrimony, about dedicating yourself to someone else, about being the future of the kingdom, finally came the time of the vows. Turning towards one another, Minho was finally instructed to remove the veil from the boy beside him, and he reached forward, gently taking the edges of the white fabric between his fingertips, and folding it over the boy’s head.

Minho didn’t know what he was expecting, but he hadn’t been prepared to meet the eyes of the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life. The boy was slightly shorter than him, dark brown hair, beautiful dark eyes, round cheeks and a sharp jawline. He looked up at Minho with such innocence that Minho thought his heart would melt on the spot. 

And then as they repeated the lines of their vows, Minho finally learned his name. Jisung, Han Jisung; it was such a perfect name for a perfect face, and it fell off Jisung’s lips so delicately, each syllable ringing in Minho’s ears, and Minho wondered if he’d ever forget the sound of hearing Jisung’s name for the first time. The older realized in that moment that even though Jisung was merely a stranger to him, that Jisung could hate him for being forced into this, Minho didn’t care. Minho would do everything he could to take care of Jisung, to make it worth it for him, even if it was never about love. He would do anything to make the pretty boy smile.

And then the King told them to kiss to seal their marriage, and Minho had never been more nervous to kiss someone in his life. He was sure that his hands were a bit clammy, shaking ever so slightly as he gently held Jisung’s face, leaning in to press their lips together. Jisung’s lips were soft, but Minho didn’t get the chance to enjoy them much before they were quickly pulling apart to the wedding audience’s cheers and being ushered into the ballroom for the subsequent banquet.

The rest of the night was a blur, food, more speeches, dancing. Minho and Jisung sat beside each other during it all, receiving countless gifts from the nobles and royalty from other kingdoms, but during it all they barely even exchanged glances, let alone a single word. Their first dance was unbearably awkward, Jisung avoiding Minho’s eyes the entire time as they waltzed across the floor, but Minho did notice how small his new husband’s waist was, how his hand felt all too natural placed there. Minho tried to internally curse himself, reminding himself that Jisung likely didn’t want this, that Jisung wouldn’t want him, but it didn’t help the fleeting thoughts from crossing his mind.

And finally, as the night ended, Minho and Jisung were ushered off by palace staff, separated to be washed and groomed once more, before Minho was all but pushed into one of the palace’s many grand bedrooms, the distinct sound of the lock clicking behind him in the door. It was tradition for the newlywed couple to be locked in the bedroom after the banquet to consummate their marriage, a tradition that made sense for a heterosexual couple, of course, but not really for a gay couple. 

And there was Jisung, now dressed in a white button-up and pants, seated on the edge of the large four poster bed, watching Minho with a blank gaze. Minho shifts slightly under his husband’s eyes.

“Uh,” Minho began uncertainly, “I guess we’ve never actually properly met one another, have we? I’m Minho.”

Jisung’s lips quirked into the smallest hint of a smile. “I’m Jisung. Lee Jisung, now, since we’re officially married.”

Minho nods. “So it would seem.” He shuffled over to the cushioned chair at the foot of the bed, rubbing his neck nervously. “You can, uh, take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor or in this chair.”

Jisung tilted his head in curiosity at the statement. “Why would you sleep on the floor?” he asked. “We’re supposed to consummate our marriage.”

Minho nearly snorted. “I’m not stupid, Jisung. I know you had no say in being sent here or in marrying me. You probably aren’t even gay. I won’t have sex with someone who doesn’t want it.”

Jisung looked at him. “For someone who doesn’t know me, you seem to think you know an awful lot about what I want or don’t want,” he spoke after a moment. Jisung stood and walked over to Minho, reaching out slowly and running his fingertips up the older’s arm, leaving trails of fire on Minho’s skin.

“You’re my prince now.” Jisung leaned in close, and Minho swore his heart had moved to his throat, watching the younger carefully and trying hard not to think about how his pants suddenly felt much tighter. He could feel Jisung’s breath on his skin as he spoke again. “If you want it, then let me serve you.”

It felt like Minho’s brain short circuited, heart stopping all together as Jisung’s warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging him to the bed. He let himself be led to the mattress, Jisung’s soft touches pushing him to lay down on his back as Jisung crawled over him. A warm hand slid under Minho’s shirt, caressing the skin of his waist as Jisung leaned forward, lips ghosting over the older’s as he whispered, “Do you want this?”

Minho was too focused on the warm hand on his skin, the closeness of Jisung’s lips, and the soft breaths hitting his face. All he could manage was a firm nod as he gazed up at his husband with wide, glossy eyes.

Jisung hummed, gently running his nails down Minho’s skin and drawing a sharp gasp from the older. “I need words, my prince.”

Minho licked his lips, forcing the word out the best he could. He did want this, more than he could’ve ever thought he would. Jisung had barely touched him, barely done anything worth a reaction from the older and yet Minho was fully prepared to completely unravel, his mind already scrambling and body buzzing with nothing but want. “Y-yes.”

Jisung straddled Minho’s waist before leaning down once more, fervently locking lips, his hands exploring the expanse of Minho’s skin under his shirt. Minho didn’t care to fight back as Jisung’s tongue found its way into his mouth, too busy becoming addicted to the younger’s taste and the feel of his hands on his skin. He hadn’t expected this, had expected his new husband to be so eager for this, to want him in any way, or to want him back, and yet here they were, and Jisung seemed to know exactly what would make Minho fall apart.

Once their lips were swollen and irises blown wide with desire, Jisung pulled back, reaching beside the bed and pulling out a silky piece of black fabric. Minho watched as Jisung brought it to them, biting his lower lip as Jisung began to fasten it over the older’s eyes.

“Tell me if you want me to stop anything,” Jisung whispered close to Minho’s ear, causing a shudder to pass down the older’s spine. Minho couldn’t see now, and it left him waiting anxiously as he felt Jisung shuffle on the bed, no longer straddling his waist. Minho couldn’t help the way he trembled as he felt Jisung’s hands begin to undo the buttons on his shirt, Minho lifting his torso to help as Jisung removed the article of clothing, discarding it somewhere away from them. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jisung breathed, and Minho was unable to stop the small whine that escaped his throat at the praise. It was followed by a breathy gasp as Minho felt lips press against his collarbone. “Can I mark you?” Jisung asked against the older’s skin, and Minho nodded as he stuttered out his response.

“Y-yes, please.”

Minho felt Jisung suck harshly, biting the sensitive skin below his collarbone before running his tongue over it to soothe the sting, and Minho had never thought it was possible for him to make such a high, breathy gasp, his body reacting to Jisung’s every tough and manipulation. As Jisung trailed more kisses and bites down the older’s chest, Minho reached his hands out, finally finding Jisung’s figure and trailing up to his hair, finding purchase and gently tugging at the locks. Jisung lightly groaned, continuing to press open mouthed kisses to Minho’s skin as he worked all the way down to the older’s soft tummy.

“My prince,” Jisung whispered, moving back up to kiss over the marks he had left behind. “My pretty prince. All mine.”

Minho never thought he could melt at such simple words, but the undertones of possessiveness combined with the praise made heat spread through his body, pants becoming even tighter, especially as he felt Jisung move down to begin pressing kisses to his v-line, the younger’s hands massaging the skin of his waist.

Minho whined again as Jisung began to unbutton the tight trousers, tugging them down his legs and discarding them as well. Minho nearly arched off the bed as he suddenly felt Jisung’s warm tongue lick at him through his boxers, mouthing at the head of his neglected cock.

“F-fuck,  _ ah _ ,” Minho stuttered out at the pleasure that coursed through his body, never imagining that such a small amount of attention could feel _ so good. _

Jisung hummed, pulling Minho’s boxers down and letting the older’s cock spring free, and Minho waited in anticipation, waiting to feel the next of Jisung’s touches, deprived of his vision and forced to strain his ears, listening to Jisung shuffle and move on the bed.

He felt Jisung lean over him once more, warm breath on his exposed thighs before the younger licked a long stripe up his cock, taking it in his mouth with ease. Minho involuntarily bucked his hips up, a shaky moan crawling up his throat as Jisung took as much of his dick into his mouth as he could, bobbing up and down, licking over his slit and sucking harshly. The older’s hands found purchase in Jisung’s hair once more, tugging as he tried not to choke the younger by bucking upwards into the warm heat of his mouth. It was overwhelming; Minho had never felt anything this good and he didn’t think it could get any better. His body was already trembling, twitching as uncontrollable whines and moans fell from his lips, his soul felt like it was crying out for more, but he didn’t even know how he could handle anything else. He was coming undone already, and they’d barely begun.

Unexpectedly, Jisung pulled off, causing Minho to whine once more. Jisung ran his hands up Minho’s torso and he spoke again. “You’re so beautiful like this, just laying here, making pretty noises while I make you feel good. Do you like this, my prince? Do you like letting me make you feel this way?” Jisung leaned down to kiss over the older’s pulse.

“Yes,” Minho breathed. “ _ God _ yes.”

Minho felt Jisung smile against his skin. “Do you want to top or bottom?” Jisung pressed a gentle kiss to Minho’s lips.

“Top.”

Jisung hummed. “Do you want me to ride you?”

“You don’t have to. I don’t want you to have to do all the work.”

Jisung kissed him again, longer and more needy this time before parting to respond. “This is about making you feel good.”

Minho heard the sound of buttons being undone, and he realized that with the blindfold on, he wouldn’t be able to see Jisung at all as he undressed, or even help him prep himself, and the thought made the older pout. “Jisung,” he breathed. “I want to see you, please.”

Jisung didn’t respond, but quickly, nimble fingers were untying the fabric around his eyes, causing Minho to blink and adjust to the dim, candle lit room. Beside him, Jisung was still unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing a sliver of the skin of his chest, and just the thought of being able to run his fingers over it made Minho’s dick twitch again. Sitting up, Minho reached towards him, gently moving Jisung’s hands and beginning to unbutton his shirt for him. Jisung looked up at Minho with those big eyes, the same innocence shining in them that Minho saw when he first lifted the veil, and Minho couldn’t resist leaning forward to crash their lips together again, and younger’s hands holding Minho’s face as the older made quick work of the rest of his shirt, pulling the fabric off of him and revealing strong arms and a toned chest and abs. Minho immediately began to run his hands over the expanse of skin, sucking on Jisung’s tongue as his fingers mapped out his small waist, the grooves of his abs, the muscles of his back. Soon enough, Minho was pushing the younger onto his back, kissing down his torso as Jisung breathed heavily beneath him and his hands undid Jisung’s pants, sliding them down his legs, boxers and all in one go. 

Jisung’s cock lie flush against his stomach, precum dripping from the tip, and Minho just looked at him for a moment, taking in the view of his husband’s breathtakingly beautiful body, realizing that Jisung was his, and his alone. And here he’d been afraid of Jisung hating him or not wanting him, yet Jisung was perfect, Jisung somehow wanted Minho, and Minho wanted him just as much.

“Is it okay if I prep you?” Minho asked after licking over the mark that was now blooming at the base of Jisung’s neck.

“Yes,” he whispered in reply, “I’m yours.”

Minho smiled, leaning back up to press more soft kisses to his husband’s lips as he reached for the lube beside the bed. Propping the younger’s legs up, Minho warmed the substance on his fingers before smearing some over Jisung’s hole, listening keenly to the shuddering breaths his husband made. “Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?”

Jisung nodded, squeezing the sheets in his fists as the first finger was pressed in, gently pushing in and out, giving Jisung time to relax his muscles around the digit. It wasn’t until Minho pressed the second finger in that he got more of a reaction, the younger’s mouth falling open with a small gasp. Minho pressed a kiss to Jisung’s thigh. “Does it hurt?”

Jisung shook his head. “I-it feels good.”

Minho smiled, taking that as a cue that he could begin to move his fingers more, building up a leisurely pace as he began to fuck Jisung with his digits. More gasps fell from Jisung’s lips as his hip began to grind back ever so slightly, his body subconsciously trying to help Minho’s fingers find that one spot of bliss. Minho wasn’t aiming for that quite yet though, and began to scissor his digits to prepare for the third, knowing that would be a tougher stretch.

“Oh fuck,” Jisung cursed as the third was pressed into his hole, doing his best to relax through the stretch. Minho kissed his thighs some more, massaging the skin with his free hand to help ease the younger. After a few moments, he began to move them again, but this time with a purpose.

“ _ O-oh my god _ ,” Jisung’s back arched as Minho’s fingers finally found his prostate, limbs trembling at the intense pleasure coursing through his body. “ _ Fuck, fuck, please, please my prince, ah-”  _ He was stuttering out cries of nonsense, overwhelmed by the pressure Minho was giving the nerves inside him, and it was beautiful to Minho, watching his husband look so stunningly ruined by Minho’s small ministrations. Minho let up on the pressure, causing the younger to whine as the digits were removed.

Minho chuckled, pressing another kiss to Jisung’s lips as he loomed over him. “Was it that good?”

Jisung nodded, kissing him back eagerly with needy lips and lust-filled eyes. “No one’s ever done that just by fingering me before. It’s never felt that good.”

Jisung took the liberty to flip them over, having Minho lean back against the headboard and pillows as Jisung crawled on top, quickly slicking Minho’s length with lube. Minho never thought that something could turn him on as much as the sight of watching Jisung slide himself down onto Minho’s cock did, along with the intense tightness and warmth of Jisung’s ass. Minho held the younger’s waist tightly, Jisung gripping Minho’s shoulders as he took his time to adjust to the length inside him, stretching so much more than Minho’s fingers ever could. Jisung leaned forward once he was all the way down, head resting in the crook of Minho’s neck as he breathed small gasps of pleasure, waiting for the rest of the sting of the stretch to ease before he could move.

“You feel so good inside me,” Jisung mumbled, bringing his head up to kiss the older again in order to ground himself with the intense sensations swirling in his body.

Minho kissed back eagerly. “You’re so tight, it feels amazing,” he responded.

After a minute or two, Jisung began to slowly move his hips, rolling down onto the older’s cock as Minho’s tongue explored his mouth. Minho and Jisung both moaned, gasping between kisses as Jisung built up a pace, thighs tensing as he moved up and down. Minho felt like he was ascending, watching his insanely hot yet dainty little husband bouncing on his cock, hair tousled, marks decorating his chest, jaw slack from the feeling of Minho inside him. Jisung’s walls stretched around his length with ease, giving Minho such a perfect amount of friction that he had to focus heavily on not cumming too fast. Jisung was perfect, so perfect.

After a bit, Jisung’s pace began to slow, his legs becoming tired as exhaustion started to creep up on him. Noticing the change, Minho did his best to help him, lifting him by his waist to take some of the weight off, but it wasn’t enough.

So to compensate, Minho hoisted Jisung off of him, ignoring the younger’s protests as he set Jisung on his back. Pulling his husband’s legs over his own waist and a pillow under his lower back, Minho lined himself up before pushing back in, causing Jisung to gasp in surprise as Minho bottomed out. Minho smirked slightly as he began to set a pace, thrusting into Jisung quickly as he snapped his hips, focused on getting them both to their climaxes. Jisung was a mess beneath him, nails digging into the muscles of Minho’s back as breathy moans left his parted lips. His hair splayed out on the pillow under him like a dark halo, and in the flickering candlelight, the lewd sound of slapping skin, squelching lube, and pleasured moans, their bodies connected in the most intimate way, lust filled and wide eyes meeting his own with such trust and adoration, Minho truly thought his husband could be an angel.

After a few more moments, Minho adjusted the position of the pillow under Jisung’s back, continuing to thrust and suddenly causing the younger to all but scream. “ _ Oh god, my prince, please,” _ Jisung moaned, back arching and body trembling uncontrollably as Minho nailed his prostate with each thrust. Minho continued to aim perfectly, free hand coming up to pump Jisung’s length in time with his thrusts, watching tears form in the younger’s eyes as they rolled back, jaw slack as his body shuddered. Minho’s name fell from Jisung’s lips in a high pitched whine as Jisung came onto his stomach, the elder continuing to jerk him off and thrust perfectly through the younger’s orgasm. Watching Jisung’s blissed out expression, hearing his beautiful cries as he tensed around Minho’s length, it was all Minho needed to finally let the building coil in his stomach unravel, Jisung’s name tumbling from Minho’s mouth just as his had from Jisung’s as he released inside his husband, body trembling from the pleasure and the exertion.

The two laid for a moment, breathing heavily as their minds swam with the post-orgasm highs, before Jisung spoke, running a hand through Minho’s hair. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my husband now.”

Minho chuckled tiredly. “Me too.” 

After carefully pulling out, Minho stood up, steadying himself on one of the posts of the bed before walking over to the washbowl and wetting a cloth. He carefully began to clean himself and Jisung, wiping the cum from Jisung’s stomach and hole, wiping away the lube from both his ass and Minho’s now sensitive cock. Afterwards, he helped Jisung crawl under the covers, blowing out the candle beside the bed before crawling in next him. He couldn’t say he was surprised that Jisung immediately scooted closer, pressing a soft kiss to the older’s lips with a smile that was barely visible in the moonlight. “My prince,” he stated, as though confirming for himself that Minho belonged to him and only him.

Minho wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist, hugging him close as he kissed the top of his head. They hadn’t known each other before that day, but somehow, Minho knew that they would work out. Somehow, despite being from different kingdoms and having no say in their matrimony, Minho could see himself easily falling for the boy in his arms. In fact, he was sure he already was.

Minho smiled to himself, whispering out the name that popped in his head as Jisung’s soft breaths met the skin of his chest while he slept peacefully.

“My olive branch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for future parts!
> 
> Here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/milkiIino) if you're interested (adults only pls)!


End file.
